Marcella McFord
26 |affiliation =NCR Desert Ranger Director |role =Sniper Leader |rank =General-Colonel Director of the Institute |location =Boulder City (2261–2277) Fort Irvine (2278–2287) Hall of Congress, NCR town (2287–present) The Institute (2287–present) |family =Henry McFord – father Catherine McFord – mother Cait – wife Dogmeat – pet |quests = |alignment =Good |special = |modspecial = |tag skills = |level =45 |derived = |rarity = |aggression =Unaggressive/Aggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps everyone |hair color =Blonde |eye color =Blue Purple |hairstyle =WasteStripes |head add ons=EyebrowF EyebrowFull |height =1.00 |factions = |class = |combat style=Default |GECK race = |actor =Courtenay Taylor |baseid = |refid = |footer = Marcella McFord in Fallout: New Vegas }} Marcella McFord, born June 13, 2261, was currently President of the NCR since 2287 and Desert Ranger of the New Calfornia Republic since 1278, known to the public with the good reputation with the NCR, Mohawk. She was the daughter of NCR General Henry and Catherine McFord an Scientist. At early teenage, Marcella become an Desert Ranger, and later become an NCR legend, by earning the nickname of "The Lone Ranger". Wounded at the Bitter Springs Massacre, she met President Aaron Kimball and rewarded Marcella an Ranger Sequoia. In 2281, she deployed and served with Chief Hanlon, and later in Baja. Upon recovering, she defending the Caesar's Legion at the Second Battle of Hoover Dam. After that, Marcella moved in Massachusetts to become the first Director of the Institute in 2286, the following year she set eyes on the NCR presidency for upcoming election, and won the presidency with 99.6% percent. Marcella, aged 26, becoming the youngest president of NCR and while serving as an NCR Desert Ranger. Origin Birth and early years Marcella McFord was born to New Calfornia Republic Army general "Big Dog" Henry McFord and Catherine Harrison McFord, an former NCR sniper on June 13, 2261 in Boulder City, but was raised in NCR fort of Camp Forlorn Hope. Her childhood was proud and was favorite daughter to the General, but her parents moved to Camp Forlorn Hope at aged very young. Her birthplace, Boulder City was the site of intense fighting between NCR and Caesar’s Legion during the First Battle of Hoover Dam. Upon growing up, McJames once up to her teenage years, she beginning training as a NCR Deputy of the Police force of Navarro in 2277 and was currently becoming popular. McJames been friends with Sheriff Paul Jackson, until Jackson's fatality shot in 2280. While as Deputy, McJames was most famous deputy of the NCR. Her first duty was successfully dealing with Raider gang led by Nicko. Desert Ranger in NCR Training McJames joined the New Calfornia Republic's Desert Rangers (a division of the NCR Rangers) in 2278, after her leave of the Brotherhood of Steel. McJames beginning training quickly as possible. She have a nearly legendary reputation amongst the people of the NCR and their enemies. NCR troopers periodically comment on their reputation for toughness, and even General Lee Oliver's elite NCR heavy troopers admit to being intimidated by them. Members of the Fiends inside Vault 3 advise the player to run the other way if they see a Ranger in black armor, remarking that they're capable of picking off entire Fiend patrols from more than a quarter of a mile away. Even some Legionaries will often say, "I didn't think anybody could kill a Ranger in single combat." After short while, McJames finished training and do some missions. Promotion to Lieutenant colonel Few months later, McJames was few missions, gaining the NCR supports and reputation. Charles received his commission and was assigned to the 10th Battalion. She was promoted to Lieutenant colonel, the first Desert Ranger and NCR militarily. Her unit was stationed outside the Den, where the Brotherhood was known to have an outpost, in order to observe it and the routes north for the possible entry of Brotherhood forces from outside the region. There was very little in the way of combat during this time, other than a brief skirmish outside the town that saw NCR forces withdraw back to their camp (it was hardly noteworthy: no casualties on the Brotherhood side and only a single laser burn on the NCR side). It was during this relatively quiet period of time that Charles had plenty of time to type up articles for a newspaper he and a few colleagues in the 10th were working on. Towards the end of his deployment, the Brotherhood staged a night time raid on his camp, leading to many NCR casualties. Charles Brick managed to ambush a Paladin with a trap, causing him to fall into the latrines where he drowned after McJames pushed the camp garbage on top of him. As this Paladin was carrying a Gatling Laser which was now out of play, the NCR forces were able to retreat without having such overwhelming fire to their backs. For his quick thinking, McJames received a commendation. Nicknaming the Lone Ranger Lieutenant colonel McJames was one of the popularity NCR Desert Ranger in the 23rd century. The NCR and Desert Rangers nicknamed her, the Lone Ranger. The reason she gain support and popularity and reputation upon the New California Republic. Wounded at Bitter Springs The New California Republic, most notably the 1st Recon unit, massacred a large number of Great Khan women, children and the elderly at Bitter Springs. The NCR snipers set up on Coyote Tail Ridge and were ordered to fire until they had exhausted their ammunition on the retreating Khans. The stories differ greatly from character to character due to variations in personality and state of mind, as well as their level of involvement in the incident. Crippled Desert Ranger During the battle, McJames was shot heavily wounded in the stomach (which was wrapped in Red bandana). The wounded Desert Ranger was pulled by his fellow rangers. But she weakly stand up and continuing fighting. The operation went sideways from the moment NCR troops deployed into Bitter Springs. The attack force was spotted too soon and made contact with Great Khan defenders prematurely. 1st Recon troops heard an intense firefight take place, before they spotted Khans coming down Canyon 37 in groups, composed of women, children, and the elderly, followed by wounded Khans. The sharpshooters hesitated and reported the situation up the command chain. They were order to shoot until they were out of ammunition. The sharpshooters obeyed the order.The Courier: "What happened?" Craig Boone: "Main force got spotted too soon. We heard shooting. Then Khans started coming through Canyon 37 in bunches. It was all wrong, though. Women, kids, elderly. Wounded started coming through, too. We radioed to confirm our orders but command didn't get what we were seeing. They told us to shoot till we were out of ammo. So that's what we did." (Craig Boone's dialogue) The retreating civilians were gunned down. When the major in charge of the operation realized his men were gunning down women and children, he suffered a psychological shock and become unresponsive. When his second in command, Captain Dhatri, realized that his superior was no longer able to lead, he took charge of the situation. He ordered 1st Recon to cease fire and and started to salvage the operation. However, at that point, the damage was already done. Aftermath The Republic's medics provided immediate medical care to all the wounded, NCR and Khan alike. The dead were buried in the Canyon where their lives ended, while the surviving Great Khans were permitted by NCR military authorities to resettle at Red Rock Canyon without interference.The Courier: "Like what? It looks to me like the NCR ran the Khans out of Bitter Springs altogether." Gilles: "We provided medical aid to the wounded - the wounded - and permitted the Khans to resettle at Red Rock Canyon." (Gilles' dialogue) The Bitter Springs camp was cleaned up and adopted by the NCR as a camp for refugees from the east, fleeing from Caesar's Legion.The Courier: "What is this place?" Gilles: "This is the Bitter Springs refugee camp. We've been maintaining it for a few years now, ever since Caesar's Legion started seriously pushing west. Most of the people here were displaced by the Legion's advance. At first there weren't many, but lately it's been more than we can handle." (Gilles' dialogue) The official cause of the massacre was miscommunication. Without good intelligence and with an incomplete picture of the situation, NCR command did not realize that they were attacking a town and ordering their troops to fire on civilians.The Courier: "You mean the massacre three years ago?" Gilles: " , yes. It was a tragic mistake, but the NCR has done everything it can to make amends since then." The Courier: "What incident?" Gilles: " There was a communication mix-up that resulted in some noncombatants being killed. It was a tragic mistake, but we've done all we can to make amends." (Gilles' dialogue) Meeting with Aaron Kimball Rewarding with Ranger Sequoia President Aaron Kimball invited the injured McJames in Shady Sands. She accepted with wounds and pains that she can recovered and travel to Shady Sands via Vertibird. Upon arrived, The NCR troops cheering at crippled the Lone Ranger, as she smiled at that. A couple of NCR Veteran Ranger escort McJames to Hall of Congress. She met President Kimball, as they talk about two hours. The President give Lieutenant colonel McJames, an Ranger Sequoia (which the revolver only given as award after 20 years as service). She named the Ranger Sequoia, "Lone Ranger", because of her nickname; given by the NCR. Commander of Desert Bounty Hunters Westbrook's betrayal While Marcella become a Desert ranger and she still is, serving as Director of the Institute, she had become the famous sniper wihin the NCR, and she met Ashley Westbrook, an fellow desert ranger and sniper just like Marcella. Marcella and Ashley have a sister relationship, friends per-say, best partners, teammate and they work together and get the job done with the years of 2281 to 2287. When Marcella become the Insititute Director, and still being a desert ranger, Ashley and Danielle revisit each other, and all the sudden, Ashley backstabbed Marcella, by wounding Marcella badly, as she left to die, but her wounds scared for life and limping. Ashley however discovered Nuka World, she become a overboss, and then Marcella somehow got captured again and Ashley sexual act on Marcella, but Marcella escaped, emotional and angry that why her best friend and partner do this to her and wounding her. The search for answers After helping Garvey and his group, the player character is instructed to go to Diamond City, a settlement based in Fenway Park where they meet Piper Wright, the city's reporter, who tells the player character to seek out the city's detective Nick Valentine who is revealed to have been missing two weeks prior to the Sole Survivor's arrival in Diamond City. After finding Valentine, they learn the identity and location of their spouse's killer, a man named Conrad Kellogg. Tracking him down, Kellogg reveals that Shaun is in The Institute, a secretive organization feared by the people of the Commonwealth, that is based below the ruins of the Commonwealth Institute of Technology. The player character then kills Kellogg and retrieves a cybernetic implant from his brain. After some consultation with Nick and Piper, they head to Goodneighbor where they first encounter John Hancock, the self-appointed ghoul mayor of the town, and get help from Doctor Amari, a scientist skilled in neuroscience. The doctor assists the Sole Survivor in viewing the dead mercenary's memories and discovering that the Institute uses teleportation as the means of travel between their facility and the surface. During their hunt for Kellogg, the Survivor also witnesses the arrival of the Brotherhood of Steel in an airship called The Prydwen, their mobile airship HQ. The threat within After viewing Kellogg's memories, the player character is then tasked to go to the Glowing Sea - the ground zero of the nuclear blast during the intro sequence - to find Brian Virgil, an ex-Institute scientist who specialized in researching the Forced Evolutionary Virus, who has escaped and gone into hiding, to get help in infiltrating the shadowy organization. Virgil, now mutated into a super mutant by prolonged FEV exposure, mentions that the player must kill an Institute Courser - one of the most advanced creations of the Institute, designed to be stronger, faster and smarter than average human beings - to get a special chip from it in order to access the Institute. Once the chip is retrieved, the player character is directed to find The Railroad, a secret organization that works to free synths from the Institute's control and give them normal lives in the Commonwealth, since only one of its members, Tinker Tom, can decode the chip and get the frequency code used by the Institute to teleport. Personal life Meeting her girlfriend She is not born a lesbian. She meet Cait, an brotherhood of steel knight when McJames was in the Brotherhood of Steel, she encounter Katelynn in locker-room. Carson was flittering her from hehind. She kissed McJames on the lips and ask her to be her girlfriend. She accepted. After Project Purity, McJames took a leave in Brotherhood and become a Desert Ranger, Katelynn took a leave as well. Both McJames and Katelynn holding hands together and travel to Shady Sands. Birth of Shaun Lieutenant Colonel McJames and Staff Sergeant Carson were both in the Desert Rangers. Carson give birth to Shaun in Boston, Massachusetts where after both McJames and Carson were in Desert Rangers which become the Desert Bounty Hunters were formed. Personality McJames was brave, sexy, honest and shy person. She was shy by meeting new people when she was young. She was raised in Vault 101 as an Vault dweller. During her childhood, McJames was learned how to shoot, hunting and all of that. During her teenage years, she was the third female dweller who had tattoos on her body, with her trimmed hairy genitals. She had no sexually nor a lesbian. When she joined the Brotherhood of Steel after the death of her father at 19. She met Knight Katelynn Carson, an lesbian that McJames doesn't know which leads Katelynn turns sexually and makes McJames lesbian. Both McJames and Carson were girlfriends, which daily they can be seen, holding hands in their power armor or recon armor. When McJames left the Brotherhood of Steel after Project Purity in 1278 and become a Desert Ranger the same year, Katelynn also followed her and left the Brotherhood as well. Both the lovers made Desert Rangers dio, a love dio. Legacy Trivia *Marcella McJames was an SpartanMazda's player role-play character in the game Fallout: New Vegas and Fallout 3. She first appears in Fallout 3 as an The Lone Wanderer and become the Knight (now Sentinel in 2287) of the Brotherhood of Steel in 2277. Notes References